Young Justice one shots
by MatureishWriter01
Summary: Welcome! If you want to request a one-shot just review! Ships include: Spitfire, Supermartian, Chalant, Bluepulse, and many more!
1. Fight

**Hey! Ive decided to try this out, but I dont know if itll work out. If you have requests then please review them and _not_ PM me! It isn't letting me reply to PM's on my phone!**

Artemis was silent, she stared at Wally with no expression on her face. He had every right to be mad at her. She screwed up.

"You just-you..." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was being hard on her he really was, but he was still angry and he needed to let it all out, because if he didnt now then one day he'd explode.

"My grandpa was _dying_ Artemis and you were more focused on hunting down your runaway sister than helping me out, we both know you weren't going to turn her in anyway." Artemis had promised to be there, but on the way she noticed Chesire making a deal with someone and decided to go after her.

Wally knew it didn't sound like a big of deal to some people, but she had _promised_. "If you couldn't have kept that promise, then what other promise could you not be able to keep?" she opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it.

He looked at ger face and a sense of guilt came over him. She was trying to help people, that deal could've been a big problem if she hadn't of stopped it.

He breathed out a laugh "This is stupid...Arty I'm-" he brought his hand up and she quickly flinched upon noticing it and Wally froze.

"Did you-did you think I was about to hit you?" his voice was shaky as he looked at Artemis straight in the face, she avoided eye contact with him.

"Artemis I would never." his hand dropped and he stepped forward, he looked as if she were hugging herself, she finally looked at him in his eyes and he saw guilt and fear.

Wally sat down on the bed next to her, and furrowed his brows for a moment. "Im so sorry." his voice was quiet, but smooth and calming.

"Its not your fault." Artemis finally spoke up, the blonde knows that he had already known that. He knew that the true person at fault here was Lawrence, her father.

"I swear, next time I see him I'll-" he stopped himself and shut his eyes. Artemis didn't need him to make threats at the moment.

He embraced her, he noticed that she was a bit shaky, but wrapped her arms around him and stuffed her face in the crook of his neck.

"It's okay to cry Arty." he knew she needed one, she really needed a good cry. He could tell she was keeping it in. Wally rubbed her back softly as tears slowly went down her face.

"I'm not gonna judge you." _Not like he did_ the redhead added in his mind. Artemis' shoulders started to slightly shake. Her arms tightened around him and she bit into his shirt, so she wouldn't make loud noises.

They were going to be here for awhile, but Wally didn't mind, Artemis has done the same thing for him, many times. They needed each other, they both knew it.

 **Hope you liked it! Its a bit rushed, sorry!** **If you enjoyed please follow/favorite and review! So I know that you enjoy it and want me to make some more!**


	2. Brucely

Wally entered the shelter with a smile on his face. It was 6 A.M. on Christmas, Artemis usually wakes up at 7, so he definitelyhas time.

He waved to the woman at the counter, she was old, and half asleep. He wondered why she was even working on Christmas, but didnt ask.

He looked at the puppies, some were interested in him and others were nervous. Most barked, and some stayed silent.

He wished he could rescue them all, but that would have to wait for another day. He stopped and looked at one small pitbull puppy. He stayed in the end of the cage, his ears down and eyes beady.

Wally put his hand out, and the puppy looked up at him and they just stared at each other for a moment. The pitbull slowly limped up to him and sniffed the redheads hand.

The dog started licking it, his little tail wagging. Wally smiled and knew that this was the dog that he was rescuing.

What seemed like hours of paperwork later, the pitbull was officially his. He's never driven so fast in his life, the only thing that stopped him from superspeeding was the poor puppy, he didnt know how he would react to it all.

He got back at 6:55. In the 5 minutes he had Wally downed a bag of chips and put the puppy in a basket, the pitbull sat down on the blanket and looked at the redhead with confusion covering his face.

Artemis suddenly walked out of their room, running a brush through her now straight hair. "Hey babe, why are you up so early?" she questioned him, and he sped up to her, landing a kiss on her lips. "Merry Christmas." she smiled and opened her mouth to speak, until she heard a small snore.

She raised an eyebrow and moved her head and looked under the tree. "Is that a-" she was in pure shock. Artemis looked over to her favorite redhead, he was smiling ear-to-ear, like her.

She had a hand over her mouth, and tackled him into a hug. The blonde looked down as she felt something pull at her to see the puppy tugging at her sweatpants.

She crouched down and picked the pitbull up, giving him a kiss on the head. "Brucely." was all she said, and Wally breathed out a laugh.

"Brucely it is."

 **Sorry its short! Merry Christmas guys!**


	3. I love you

Zatanna was _furious_. Hours ago, she was sitting on the couch in her apartment, a pilliw clutched to her chest and someone bad knocked on her door. A certain blonde.

The magician broke down, screaming at the archer that it was just a dream, Artemis was _dead_. It took way to long for her to realize that it was in fact Artemis and her best friend explained everything to her.

So here she is now, marching into the Watchtower. They were celebrating when she entered, as if no one was mad that they mourned over a death for nothing.

Everyone looked over to her and greeted Zatanna before they got back to their coversations, Nightwing on the other hand, noticed the expression on her face and looked like he was trying to find a way out of there.

The sound of a slap made everyone stop, a silence fell over the Watchtower and everyone looked at the two of them. "You..." she started before breathing out a laugh, but everypne could tell it was more of an angry exhale.

"You lied to me!" Nightwings head dropped and he ran a hand through his hair, he opened his mouth to speak but once he saw her face he quickly shut it.

"I trusted you, and it isn't the first time I've made _that_ mistake before." the vigilante looked a bit hurt for a moment, he knew what he did was messed up.

"You comforted me! And-and you knew what I was going through!" she yelled out, she knew for a fact that this wasn't the time nor place to have this argument, but she didnt really care.

"The League _forced_ me to take a leave of absence and I was in my apartment for weeks on end doing nothing but crying!" everyone looked around with worried glances, M'gann felt ashamed for not checking on her friend.

"Zatanna I'm sorry." she shook her head and took in a deep inhale. "Not the first time I've heard that." Nightwings brows furrowed for a moment and he took a step forward, but Zatanna quickly turned.

"And to think I loved you." she muttered, only loud enough for Nightwing to hear before she walked into the zeta tube and left.

 **Weeks later** Dick sat in his apartment staring blankly at the T.V. someone knocked at the door and he glanced at the door for a moment before looking back at the screen.

After multiple more knocks he finally stood up and opened it, flinching at the light. It was Zatanna.

She looked at him up and down, his hair was almost completely covering his eyes, he had some stubble on his face also.

"Hey Zee." his voice cracked when he said that, it sounded as if he hadn't talked in days. The magician let herself in and waited until he spoke.

"Uh, what do you-what do you want?" she gave him a small smile and sighed.

"To apologize, I shouldn't have gone off on you like that, and I should have been there for you earlier, especially after Wallys...y'know." he just nodded

"You shouldn't apologize, I-I should have told you." she stepped forward and put her hands on his shoulders.

"We've both made many mistakes Dick, whether we were in a relationship or not." he hummed in agreement. She pressed her lips up to his and he hesitated before kissing back.

Once they pulled away he leaned in for another, but she had already let go of him.

"I love you Dick." he moved his hair out of his eyes and gave her a small smirk. "I love you too."


	4. Thanksgiving

**Team Year 2**

They were in the Watchtower. The Watchtower! Robin and Wally were helping set up the long table, it covered most on the main part of the large room. Wally sped around placing plates, napkins, silverware, and drinks at every spot while Robin put all the chairs around.

It was the first year that the League and Team would have Thanksgiving together. Wallys parents were at a family gathering and after hours of begging they allowed Wally to go to the Watchtower with his uncle instead.

Rocket and Icon on the other hand, couldn't make it, and Kaldur insisted on not joining and to be with Aquaman, Mera, and their newborn.

M'gann and Zatanna were cooking on the kitchen and Artemis had just arrived. It was the Teams idea to have Thanksgiving all together, but the League stated that they would have to set it up themselves. Conner was doing all the heavy lifting, he had brought out the table and chairs.

Artemis was late, she was hanging out with her mom before leaving, because of course she loved the woman.

"Hey babe!" Wally called out and zoomed up to her, giving the blonde a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Artemis! Help bring the food out!" Zatanna yelled out. Artemis smiled and gave her boyfriend a quick kiss before she ran over to the kitchen to help them out.

"KF get back here and help with the chairs! Theres like 50!" the speedster ran over and in a millisecond all the chairs were set up.

There was a turkey at every section of the table, Wally could feel himself drooling. "So much food." he moaned out and grabbed his stomach.

"No eating until the-" the Zeta Tubes went off and started introducing the league members. All of them were in their civilian clothes, even Batman-or Bruce Wayne. Dick had told the team his identity a bit after New Years.

"Lets eat!" Barry yelled out and slid into one of the chairs. Once everyone sat down the speedsters had started to put food on their plates but Bruces booming voice stopped them.

"I would like to propose a toast." He was at the head of the table, across from him was Clark.

"I am very thankful for my ward, Dick, and all of the peoples lives thay we've saved this year." applause went around the table and Bruce sat down, but then Clark stood up.

Wally and Barry groaned and the rest of the table laughed. "I would like to thank all you you for being here, and the Team coming up with this great idea." everyone clapped.

"Okay? We done?" Wally questioned and Oliver jokingly stood up for a moment before sitting back down and everyone started laughing again. "Okay well Im eating anyways."

Everyone passed food around and began eating. "I dont understand Thanksgiving." everyone stopped talking and looked at Conner.

"People just go to their...families and eat food, I don't understand it." he looked down when he said it and everyone stared at him with either a sympathetic or a blank expression.

"Well, we go to the people that we're y'know thankful for." Artemis spoke up, everyone was surprised, they didn't think she would be the one to break the ice.

"And we hang out and have fun and make memories and be a family." Wallys grip on her hand tightened from under the table and he smiled up at her.

"And eat food." the redhead added and Artemis, along with the rest of the table laughed out. "And eat food." she confirmed and Conner raised an eyebrow.

"Theres so many weird holidays, a bunny gives you candy, you get presents, you just eat food." Dicks lip thinned and he nodded and breathed out a laugh.

"I mean, its the people you spend it with that makes it all worth while." Zatanna smiled at him and Conner looked over to M'gann.

"Ugh teenage romance." Oliver said and Dinah elbowed him.

 **Ah sorry it sucks! I just had to get the idea out of my head! Any requests?**


	5. Cuddling

Artemis would never admit it, but she loved cuddling. She absolutely _hated_ the word, but loved doing it. It gave her a sense of...protection.

Wally knew this, and she also hated that. He wouldn't go around admitting it to everyone, but once he was on the couch he gave her _that_ smile and welcomed her with open arms.

He knew her favorite position too, well, positions. Either they were both sitting down, holding hands and her head was layed on her chest, or both laying down, her head on his chest.

Artemis loved having her head on his chest, so she could hear his heartbeat.

She loved that Wally was a natural heating system, so on cold days she was especially close to him. Artemis hated being cold, she always just wanted to be close to him and warm.

Artemis loved Wally, she loved that he'd always do his best to be with her. She loved that he made her feel this way, and _love_ someone for the first time. She loved that the thought of him being here, with her, makes her smile ear to ear.

Once Wally had died, she would lay on the couch layers of blankets covering her and her head on Brucely as she watched TV.

She usually woke up at 6AM and was up and ready to do anything. Now? She was up at 6AM and waited in bed until 10. She didn't know how much she loved cuddling and being so warm until his death.

She bought what seemed like hundreds of blankets, but none of them made her as warm as Wally did.

Artemis hated cuddling. She hated the word she hated it reminding her of Wally, she just hated it.

She hated being warm. She loved being cold and forgetting about how Wally could never make her feel _that_ warm again. She slept without a blanket now, she had no blankets in her house. She got rid of them all so she could feel cold.

Artemis hated Wally. She hated that he had to leave her. She hated that he made her feel this way. She hated that she loved him. The thought of him made her break down, and she absolutely hated that.


	6. Protective

**SPOILERS IF YOU HAVENT SEEN THE NEW EPISODES!!!! (Theyre on btw)**

Artemis and Halo-or well Violet now- were walking down the sidewalk. "Heres my favorite cafe, the food here is great." Violet nodded enthusiastically and with wide eyes she looked around.

Artemis breathed out a laugh as she watched Violet, she was so happy and ready to learn. It reminded her of Traci.

Violet ran ahead of the blonde, a large smile on her face as she asked questions about things. "Ah yes, I remember this, sign?" Artemis nodded and gave the girl a small smile.

Artemis looked at the time. "Uh, just wait right here I'll be back with some food." Violet nodded and just stared at the stop sign in wonder.

"Never seen a sign before?" Violet turned around quickly to see three boys, they were all pretty scrawny to say the least.

"H-Hello I am Violet." she introduced herself and held a hand out. One of the boys looked at the other too and the three laughed. He spit on her hand and her face turned with disgust and confusion.

"That is not how you greet people." she stated and wiped the spit off her hand. "Your not people." she raised an eyebrow "I do not understand." the three laughed again. One of the boys grabbed her hijab.

Once it came off her head she was panicked, someone smacked her, _more_ spit, and another one of the boys put her hijab on and imitated her. She had one leg up, as if to protect her torso and an arm covering her face.

Artemis had said to not use her powers as Violet, not in public. All of a sudden she heard a groan from one of them and she uncovered her face and looked.

Artemis was fighting them all with ease, while still holding her and Violets hotdogs. They were clearly not even close to a challenge for her. She moved so smoothly.

In a quick amount of time they were all on the ground. Artemis stood over one of them with a smirk, giving Violet her hijab and the food. "This is for spitting." She stomped his face in. She stood over the second one. "This is for hitting her." she kicked him right in the pelvis. Violets eyes widened as she noticed tears on the edge of his eyes.

"And this us for taking her hijab." she grabbed the last ones hand and bent it _hard_. A crack sound was heard and it made the people around them feel uneasy.

"Thank you." Violet said, she now had her hijab back on and was eating one of the hotdogs. She had never seen Artemis that violent on public before.

"I've got to teach you some self defense, on case that happens again." Artemis handed her all the napkins to wipe the spit. "Those boys were horrible, they deserved more than what I gave them."


	7. Another?

Jade looked at Roy cheering at Lian as she started to walk. "Jade! Look! She's walking!" Jade smiled at her husbands excitement, and wondered how she could ever leave him.

Well she did know, very well. He wasn't ready, he was to hellbent on getting the 'real' Roy, but you already know that story.

Roy started laughing at his daughter and picked her up, throwing her up and down in the air. They both had large smiles on her faces.

"Thats enough, its time for lunch." Jade called out as she brought some food out for the three of them. As Lian happily ate her food Jade sat down next to Roy and handed him his plate.

They had a spacious home with four bedrooms and both a finished attic and basement. It was homey and the neighborhood they lived in was quiet and calm.

Jades first description of it was boring, but it was the best for Lian and their newfound family...so they bought it.

They've had it for two months now and boxes were still scattered about and none of the rooms were entirely set up yet.

Jade smiled and happily hummed as she watched their daughter stuffed her face. Roy snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"I want another one." he stated out of no where and Jade raised an eyebrow before breathing out a laugh. "What?"

"I want another child Jade." the womans lips thinned and she looked at the redhead. "You can't just _want_ one Roy, you know how much work they are? The first year I had Lian-"

"Thats the thing Jade!" he began "I missed the first year of Lians life! I wasn't there when she first kicked or when she opened her eyes or when her teeth started coming in, I missed that."

Jade was quiet for a moment and looked at Lian waddling about. She closed her eyes and her nose wrinkled in thought.

"No! No, they are so much work, I can't handle that Roy." she said and ran a hand through her wild hair.

"I'll be here this time Jade, I can help you! Having a kid isn't a one person thing." he noticed she was deep in thought once again. She looked at Lian and remembered all the memories they shared.

"Roy your going to kill me one of these days." she sighed and shook her head. He jumped up and smiled. "I'll get Artemis to babysit."

 **That was VERY short. Also, I am worling on most of the requests right now, I've just been pretty busy. I would also like to say sorry, but Im not the biggest fan on Genderbent AU's I've never gotten into the idea of it, so I apologize.**


	8. Injuries

Zatannas name was announced from the zeta tubes and she limped to the couch. It was 12 AM, and she was out to clear her mind. She was alone and her thoughts drifted off to some bad places.

Her head fell back and she groaned, her leg hurt _so much_. One of the crooks she was fighting wouldn't stop hitting it. She probably shouldn't have keot on going for hours after that, but she did anyways.

One of the room doors opened and she sighed. Robin stepped out, still in costume, and walked down the the kitchen. He didnt notice her until she let out a groan when she shifted.

He looked at her and smiled. He walked over and jumped onto the couch next to her. "Hey Zee." the boy wonder greeted and she smiled back.

Zatanna started to sit up, but let out a cry of pain, before quickly covering her mouth. Robin looked at her with a confused face. "How long were you out there? Its so cold! Especially with an injury..." he began ranting, but slowly trailed off.

"I'm fine really." she insisted, but he was right, Christmas was two days ago (which explained the lack of team members) and with New Years coming up, she already had an idea of who she wanted to kiss-hell he was in front of her now-

With a raised eyebrow he reached for her leg and pulled the pant leg up. She winced when the cool air touched it. Robin quickly stood up and picked her up bridal style. "I'm taking you to the med bay." he stated, she didnt complain.

Zatanna took this opportunity to look at him, his chisled face and well-defined muscles. It made her mad sometimes that he was so seceretive.

He gently set her down and walked to the cabinets. Pulling out multiple things. Zatanna looked at her leg and winced. There was a gash with dried blood around it, and a large bruise, it was swelling. She guessed the adrenaline rush helped with the pain, and for her not noticing.

The magician laid back down when he walked back to her with many things in his arms. She inwardly gasped when he applied the alcohol, and winced. It stung so badly.

Once that was _finally_ over, she could feel him apply many more things on her leg, before wrapping it with many layers of gauze.

Once Robin was finished he grabbed her hand and helped her sit up. She noticed a pair of crutches on the chair next to her.

"You need to stay off your leg for a while." he said with a smirk and she rolled her eyes. "You're going to be the death of me one of these days."

 **MANY years later...** Nightwing sighed and opened the door to the large house. He tore his mask and costume off, leaving him in a plain white t-shirt and shorts.

"Home so early?" he turned around and smiled, the woman before him kissed him quickly before walking past him and toward the living room.

"I don't think Im cut out for the hero biz much longer Zee." Zatanna raised an eyebrow in response and laughed. "I've been telling you that for weeks! Whats finally changed your mind?"

Dick pulled his shirt off and showed his fit, but scar filled upper body. There were bruises, cuts, and many more new injuries around it. Zatanna grabbed his wrist and lead him to an extra room in their house, dedicated to medical-related things.

"You've had worse." she said, while wiping down the blood and cleaning the cuts out. With a long sigh he shook his head. "They were just a few crooks Zee! 5 years ago I could've taken them down with a hand behind my back!" she shook her head while working on his injuries.

"Dick, everyones body ends up giving out, remember what happened to Bruce?" he nodded his head and licked his chapped lips. "I just-if I give this up, then what'll I do?! I'm nearly the Captain of the precinct, and they barely do anything, Zee! I just wish I knew how to give something this big up." Dick confessed, sighing multiple times.

"You'd be with your _kids_ Dick, and yeah, being a Captain might be boring but its a hell of a lot safer. Im not saying to just instantly give it all up, just slowly workwork towards it." his wife added and kissed his cheek. Dick stood up and looked down.

"I love you." he muttered and pulled her close. "Love you too." she smiled and they kissed once again.

"Now, your taking the day off tomorrow to hang out with Mary and John!" she called out from the kitchen and he laughed in response. "Whatever you say."

 **Heres some chalant for you on this fine day! Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Prank Wars

**The pranks keep getting requested so I decided to finally try it out, I am working on a Spitfire one shot that should come out soon! Ive been wanting to do it for a while so hope you guys will enjoy that!**

Wally and Artemis entered the cave, visiting the new team, and they collectively gapsed at what was before them.

Tim was hanging on the ceiling, Cassie's fist was stuck to the wall and Cissie's hair was _covered_ in gum. The both of them were pulled behind the kitchen counter by Conner.

"Whats happening??" Artemis fiercely asked him and Conner smirked. "Training." Wally laughed and shook his head. "This isn't training, this is madness." the speedster stated.

Conner quickly turned his back and shot a paintball gun and they heard a screech. Artemis quickly stood up to see Beast boy, transforming from a Pterodactyl back to his regular form.

"Why!? I was on a streak!" he cried out, gesturing to Cissie's hair, who in response rolled her eyes. "Im going to the showers." she muttered.

"Might not want to do that." Tim said, before cutting the cord that was holding him up and landing on the floor. As if on cue a someone let out a scream. Jaime walked out, his arms crossed and brows furrowed. He was covered in powder.

Wally stood up and stretched, before walking to the lounge. "I'm sure glad that I am _not_ apart of this mess." he gestured to the team, who all gave him a look.

He smiled in return and fell back into a chair. The team all let out a laugh and Wallys brows furrowed in confusion, until he tried to get up, finding out that he was stuck to the chair. He let out a groan and put his head in his hands.

"Artemis!" he cried out for help, the blonde stood up and laughed, walking toward the lounge. "Nope! You got yourself-" she was cut off by a sudden gust of wind from Bart running past her, and then afted that a pie flying into her face.

Everyone froze. "Artemis! I am so so so sorry!" Traci apologized and ran up to her. Artemis let out a long sigh. "Its fine." she said but Traci still had a guilt covered face.

Then, Traci let out a cry and fell to the ground, Conner happily stood up, holding his paintball gun. Traci groaned and walked over to the others.

"So, wheres M'gann?" Wally casually asked, as if he werent stuck to the chair. "Work." Conner answered, cautiously looking around for his last opponent, Bart.

The half-kryptonian saw the speedsters streak and quickly moved out of the way and stuck his arm out, making Bart trip and fall, then Conner shot him in the back with the paintball gun.

Barts eyes narrowed and his lip formed into a pout. "Now, hopefully this teached you all-" Artemis cut him off by flicking some of the pies whip cream onto his face.

Wally stood up, the chairs cushion still stuck to his butt and he sped up to Artemis. He wiped some of the whipped cream off her face and licked it off his finger.

Artemis rolled her eyes as Wally kept doing it. Bart looked at her with a smile and she just glared at the teen.


	10. Get away from her

Neither Wally nor Artemis were the jealous types. They trusted each other, of course, but neither would hesitate to tell someone to back off of whats not theirs.

Jealousy, was not the problem here. Artemis had always freaked out when people had called her 'baby girl' or 'baby' whenever someone did, it reminded of her father and she would go crazy.

It wasnt like if someone said 'look at my baby/ baby girl' she would freak out, it was if someone called _her_ one of those names.

It reminded her of what used to happen, the things she couldn't control. When she was scared and vulnerable. She hated that.

It also reminded Artemis of Cameron, her ex-boyfriend. He was emotionally abusive to her, while her father at the same time was both physically and emotionally abusive to her.

Wally had made this mistake _once_. He never did it again, he's never even almost let it slip out, it had never crossed his mind to call her those names again after the first time.

The couple were walking in Happy Harbor, it was the summer and they were at a carnival. Laughing and just having a good time. Wally jumped up quickly and pointed to the cotton candy.

Artemis smiled and just nodded to the redhead. "I'm staying though, Im not waiting in that line for you to eat everything." she just grinned and rushed over to the line and she sat down on the bench, pulling her phone out.

After awhile, she looked at the line to see Wally ordering and peoples eyes around him widening. Yup, that was her Wally. She stared at the scene for a few minutes, a smile on her face before standing up and stretching.

"Hey baby girl." a deep, yet calming voice spoke from behind her, whoever said it was especially close. Artemis tensed and froze, her face paled.

Her breaths quickened and eyes darted left and right, she wanted to run away, run to Wally, but no, she felt like if she were to move she would be beaten, like how it was.

A hand touched her shoulder and traveled down her arm, the hand was rough and was just barely touching her, when it pulled away she flinched, waiting for the hard hit that usually came next.

Wally was still in line, talking to the person behind him while he was waiting for his food. In the middle of the conversation Wally looked over to Artemis, and his brows furrowed.

There was a man behind her, a smile on his face, he kept looking back at his group of friends gesturing what he should do next.

Artemis was pale, her eyes were wide and she was shaking. The only other time he's seen her like this was when-

Wally cut himself off and he ran as fast as he could without exposing his powers. The man behind Artemis raised an eyebrow, and just stood still until Wally stopped in front of the blonde.

"Get your ass away from her!" he yelled out. He had _no_ patience for this man. He caused Artemis to be like this right now, and he didn't care about the people staring at them, all his attention was on the blonde in front of him.

He carefully gripped her shoulders and lead her to the bench, sitting her down, her breathing was still fast and she was tense. Upon noticing Wallys face and soothing voice color returned to her face.

His hand went over hers and he handed her a water bottle, still speaking comforting words to her.

After a few minutes her breathing began to slow down, and she began to loosen up. He raised the blondes hand to his mouth and he gently kissed it.

He was still on his knees, Wallys head dropped onto her thigh for a moment and let out a sigh of relief. He looked up and smiled. "Next time I see Lawrence or Cameron I'm going to-" Artemis put a finger on his mouth, making him stop.

He got up and sat next to her and she laid a head on his chest. "Just be with me." he nodded. The speedster wanted to just pick her up and run her to their apartment, but seeing how peaceful she was now, he wouldn't dare to do so.


	11. Memories

**Yet another Spitfire for you on this fine day. AU where the cave has NOT exploded**

Artemis couldn't handle being in their apartment right now, everywhere she looked she just saw Wally and broke down. She was going to her mothers, but last time she never got any sleep from Paula constantly wanting to talk to her about it.

So here she was, a bag swung over her shoulder and hilding Brucely by the leash. The blonde entered the cave. M'gann had happily allowed her to stay there, and went out of her way to make sure that she would have the cave to herself.

Artemis sighed and set down her bag and unleashed Brucely. The dog didn't leave her side for a moment, until he started to sniff around. Artemis looked around, she was probably just going to sleep on the couch.

Unless, of course, no one had moved into her old room. Curious, the archer made her way to her old bedroom. There was a keypad at each one, only the owner of the room knew it. It was either finger print or a code.

Dick knew her code, she had given it to him when she retired so another member of the team could have her room. Artemis slowly put her thumb on the pad, and the door quickly slid open.

She walked in and flicked the light on, nothing changed. The bed was bare, and there was a closet on the other side of the room.

Her lips thinned and nodded, hands on her hips. She walked over to the closet and opened it, noticing some old outfits she must have forgotten.

Once she went to close it one of the hangers fell, bending down to pick it up she noticed something. A book?

Grabbing the book, Artemis wiped her hand on it to get rid of the dust. It read 'Spitfire'. Wally used to call her that.

The blonde sat on the bed, with the book in her lap and she opened it. The pages were filled with pictures of her and Wally. Her mind was screaming at her to close it, but her heart was begging for her to keep going through.

Most of them had captions. 'Beach Day!' Wally had put the lotion on her back on as a smiley face, she tried to be mad but couldn't resist laughing.

A smile crossed Artemis' face and she flipped the page. 'Prom!' the two were dressed up for Wallys school dance. There were a few more prom pictures, one had Wally and Artemis throwing foods at each other. Another was them dancing.

She turned the page. 'Road Trip!' the couple were in a car, Wally behind the wheel and Artemis with her feet kicked up. They both had large smiles across their faces.

She turned the page. 'Sorry?' Wally was laughing uncontrollably and Artemis had a scrunched up, mad face, her hand up and about to smack him. The photo next to that was taken on the same night, they were kissing.

Artemis flipped through more and more pages, when suddenly, a tear fell on one of them, her hands left the book and retreated to her face.

Her shoulders shook and hands viciously wiped her eyes. After a moment, she stood up, and screamed. The book had a tight grip in her hands, and then she threw it.

A loud bang before it just fell to the ground, pictures flying out of it. She just stood there, staring at it, while tears helplessly flowed down her face.

Artemis dropped to her knees and crawled toward the book, and cried harder. She picked up some of the pictures that fell out, but she could barely see them from the tears in her eyes.

Opening the book she flipped quickly through the pages to try and put them back. "I'm sorry." she kept saying, over and over. Wally made this, and she just threw it.

Artemis stopped at one page, there was a necklace. Still sniffling, she hesitantly picked it up. It was all black, and a heart. Engraved into the heart was 'WA' a smile graced her lips and she opened it.

A picture of the two of them, Their cheeks pressed against one anothers and smiles across their faces. Without a second thought she put it on and closed the book.

Artemis held the book close to her chest, like if she let go, everyone she loved would be gone. Her grip tightened and loosened the more violent her cries got. Except, instead of them being from sadness, they were happy cries.

For even though she had lost him, he would always be in her heart, no matter what, no matter where. She will always love and remember him.


	12. School Pickup

**I've never really tried anything Briolet, so I decided to give it a shot! Sorry if this seems a bit OOC for them! SPOILERS**

Brion pulled up to Happy Harbor High. It was Forager and Violets last day of school, so he decided he woild come and pick them up.

He got out of the car and leaned on it, waiting for the bell to ring. Brion let out a long sigh, before closing his eyes. Patience was a bit new to him, but it definitely helped.

Of course, waiting for Violet was worth everything, if he had to wait a million years to see her, he would definitely do it, and not move an inch.

Once the bell rang he stood up straight and dusted himself off. A smile crossed the princes face and he slowly began to walk up to the entrance.

Though, he stopped when the hoard of teens ran out a pushed passed him, screaming that they were finally free. He didn't understand, Violet was always so happy to talk about what happened, and to go to school.

So, he just stood there like a lost puppy, occasionally going on his toes to see over the herd of people for Violet. The more people who pushed past him, the more aggravated he got. Cant they look where their going?

Brions lips went into a thin line, and his head dropped for a moment. He took a few deep breaths, Conner said that they worked. Once the crowd cleared out and he stopped getting shoved, the prince visibly calmed down.

Violet and Fred walked out, talking to one another, followed by a few more kids. Once Violet noticed Brion her eyes lit up and she jumped. "Brion!" she happily yelled out and began her way toward him.

Two girls had shoved her, and she fell to the floor with a grunt. "Oops, sorry it was an accident." one of the girls said with a stupid grin on their face.

"It is...okay?" Violet answered as if she was unsure. The two girls laughed. "Freak." one of them said "Idiot." the other one laughed out.

Brions brows furrowed and he stomped up to them. "Excuse _you_." he spat out and confused looks crossed their faces. "Do not speak to her like that." he stated, ordered was more like it.

One of them raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip. "Brion! It was...accident!" Violet hesitantly said, standing up and smiling at him.

He gave Violet a smile before facing the girls with anger written all over his face. "If I see you doing this again, I will make sure you regret it." he stated to them, accent heavy and quiet enough for Violet not to hear.

The three of them got into Brions car and began to drive. "Fred Bugg thought Violet Harper got pushed by mistake?" Forager said and Brion groaned. "Sometimes, people can be real jerks." Violets head tilted in confusion before smiling and ppinting her finger in the ear.

"Oh! Like when that mean man captured us and we had to be saved!" she said happily, and Brion shook his head with a laugh. "Uh, _yes_ , like that."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! What did you think of it?**


	13. Death

**Im trying to post more! Any of my other stories that you guys want to be updated? A few spoilers!**

Death was a confusing thing. The thought of losing someone you love forever, just feels like a stab in your heart. Artemis lost many people.

Of course, her wonderful husband, Wally, came back. They had 3 kids two twin boys and a girl. Timothy, Casey, and Jade. They had Jade after Artemis' sister had tragically passed.

She remembered when she got the news. In the hospital, holding their new baby girl. Dick barged into the room with a guilt and remorse covered face.

Artemis had never changed from happy to sad so fast. Wally held her for hours as their girl slept. It was silent for hours, until Artemis finally spoke up. "Jade." her voice was already raspy from the labor and crying. "I know, but you need to sleep." Wally said, kissing her forehead. The blonde shook her head, but she was definitely going to sleep any minute now.

She pointed to the baby "Jade." his mouth opened and he nodded. "Jade." he confirmed with a smile as he watched his wife slowly go to sleep.

All three of their kids were speedsters. Jade though, was more interested with who she was named after. She constantly asked for stories about Jade, and insisted that Artemis teach her all the combat that Lawrence taught her.

When the twins turned 13, Artemis and Wally allowed them to join the team, much to Jades dismay, but it wasn't long until she was thirteen (for she was only a year younger than them)

Wally and Artemis had made sure that they were with them for their first few missions, just to make sure nothing happened.

Jades first mission just happened to be breaking into a Luthor meeting. Artemis and Wally didn't want to be _those_ parents, and also decided that the fact that the two of them would be there, just made it more safe for her.

And wow, were they wrong. Luthor just walked into the meeting, with both Queen Bee and Psimon. The latter just laughed. "You think I cant sense you all?"

They dropped down and ran at the three of them, Luthor had his robotic assistant fight for him. M'gann went for Psimon, while Artemis fought Queen Bee.

It was just the four of them (Artemis, Wally, Jade, and M'gann) the rest of the team was on what they _thought_ was a harder mission.

"I've got the assistant! Go for Luthor!" Wally called out to his daughter, who nodded in response and sped towars the billionaire. Queen Bee was down pretty quickly, while Psimon and M'gann on the other hand, were still mentally fighting.

As Artemis was finding a way to bound Queen Bee, so if she regained consciousness she wouldn't be able to move and escape. She heard multiple gun shots.

Her head shot up, Luthor was firing at Jade, who dodged them all with ease. Luthors assistant aimed for Jade "Watch-" Wally yelled out, and he was shot at, which he dodged, which also caused him to fall.

Artemis gasped and stood up, before running toward the event. The robot shot at Jade from behind, who turned her head and jumped up to dodge the bullet, but then at the same time Luthor shot in the air at her.

It all happened in what seemed like slow motion to the blonde. The bullet went right through Jade's chest, and Artemis screamed in horror. She saw Wally tackle the robot and tearing apart the limbs.

Artemis saw red. She punched Luthor straight in the jaw, _hard_. He fell to the floor, holding his jaw with a pained look on his face. Artemis was atop of him, constantly punching him, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Breathing heavily, she reached for his gun that had fallen on the floor earlier. She pointed it at his bald head, tears streaming down her face.

"You took BOTH OF THEM FROM ME!!" she yelled out, her finger hand was shaking. It wouldn't have been the first person she killed, she was forced to do so before by her father, and Luthor knew this.

"I'll make sure to saw hello to her in Hell." he grinned. Artemis screamed once again, and while she pulled the trigger, Wally tackled her off of the villain. The bullet instead hit and broke through the wall.

The speedster held her tight, he had tears streaming down his face also. Both of their shoulders were viciously shaking.

"There's still time we can get Violet and-" Wally cut himself off by a loud sob. "N-no its to late." Artemis quietly said, digging her head in the crook of his neck.

"Jade." Artemis cried out and Wally tightened his grip on her as more and more tears fell down his face.

"Jade." he confirmed with a sob.


	14. Valentines

**Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you enjoy this one!**

Artemis was never a big fan of Valentines Day. Usually because she had no one to spend it with. This year though, this year she had Wally. Zatanna and M'gann had taken her to the store to get him something.

Which ended up with her buying _nothing_. She knew what she should get him, and she could afford it, but she refused to buy him anything. Artemis never understood Valentines.She thought the gift was your spouse, and the day was to appreciate them.

"I would be totally fine with just a walk." Artemis announced rather loudly. Zatanna crossed her arms. "Thats what _you_ want, but when Wally gets you a gift how stupid are you going to look when you just go on a walk with him." the magician explained.

With an exaggerated groan, Artemis walked down the aisle. Then she bought what seemed like 80 boxes of chocolate.

Then here she was, in the cave waiting for Wally, boxes of chocolate in hand-and many more on the counter-with Zatanna and M'gann waiting close to her.

Conner and Dick were on a mission they all knew they went to the store a bit late which Artemis smirked at, for that meant Wally didn't forget.

Artemis impatiently set the chocolates down on top of the many others and looked back to her friends. "This is stupid! We've only been together for a month! What was I thinki-"

"Hey babe." Wally interrupted. Artemis turned on her heel and gave him a nervous smile. "Whats with the...oh crap." his eyes widened when he noticed that they were heart-shaped.

Her face dropped. "You forgot." he put a hand on the back of his neck and let out an awkward laugh. "I swear I didnt mean to!" he expected her to be mad, but she started laughing.

"Thank god! They were going to make me do a speech!" she exclaimed, gesturing to Zatanna and M'gann.

They took a walk that day. Artemis loved it. Just the two of them, hand in hand.

He forgot for the next few years, the one time he remembered she was ecstatic. Little did the blonde know it would be their last Valentines Day in a long time.

She spent the next few years waking up with tears in her eyes. Artemis would take walks every year on that holiday. Her arms crossed and wearing a baggy hoodie. It was the path they _always_ took. Every year.

And whether hes here or not, she'll take that path. Because its all she has left.


	15. Weird Awakening

Zatanna hated seeing him like this. It was 1 AM. Dick was on the couch in the lounge of the cave. He had half a bowl full of cereal. He was just staring at it and stirring the food.

He's been like this for a few days now. Only Wally knew why, (and probably Conner, because you know...superhearing) and he refused to reveal what it was.

With a sigh she stood up and sat on the couch next to him. He looked at her for a moment, before silently looking back at the cereal. "You watching something?" he shook his head.

Zatanna raised an eyebrow and just as quickly as she picked the remote up she set it down. "What's going on?" she questioned him. Dick tensed up for a minute and opened his mouth to respond.

"Noth-" he began, but he was interrupted by Zatanna's scoff. "Bullshit," she started, and his head slightly dropped down.

"The only way you're getting over what ever is happening is talking about it." she announced. His lips thinned in response, he was considering it.

The teens shoulders dropped and he looked off to the side for a minute. "I-she, my girlfriend." he paused, once noticing her tensing up.

Zatanna didn't know about any girlfriend. Not that she cared or anything. Its just-she would think that after their New Years kiss it would maybe make them semi-exclusive.

" _Barbara,_ she..." he trailed off, he looked hurt just thinking about it. The magician put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting smile.

"She cheated on me." her eyes dulled after hearing this. Its happened to her before also. Someone cheating on you. She knew _all_ about it.

"My ex, he was a real jerk." Zatanna began, breathing out a laugh, but her eyes were filled with pain. Dick shifted, so they were face-to-face. "I caught him cheating with one of my best friends. When I lived in Manhattan." she sighed. "It sucks," she confirmed "but you get over it, I swear."

Dick shook his head "How? It seems impossible." she criss-crossed her legs on the couch. "I met someone who kept my mind off of it. He made me feel happy again." Dick raised an eyebrow and looked down.

"Don't act like it never happened, acknowledge it and accept the fact that you have to move on. Stop looking back on it and just keep living life." she ran a hand through her hair, and sighed.

"That guy I was talking about, he would always go out of his way to make me happy. When my dad died, he would always check up on me and make me feel better." Dick slowly started to look up.

"Even though I always try to send hints to him, he seems to somehow not see them." the smallest smile graced his lips. "I still love him though." she stood up and yawned. "Night Dick." she started to walk away.

"Night Zee and..." she turned around, scratching the side of her face. "I love you too." she blushed and smiled at him.


	16. Friends

Artemis raised an eyebrow and stared at Wally, as he got onto his knees and begged to her. "No, I'm not going to meet your friends." she crossed her arms over her chest.

Wally groaned before standing. "They don't think you're real!" Artemis rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Thats their fault." Wally looked at her helplessly, but she wasn't giving in.

"We've met each others families! Whats the big deal?" the blonde furrowed her brows in thought. Why _didnt_ she want to meet them? "I'll think about it." she sighed and Wallys face lit up before hugging her.

 **The Next Day...** Wally walked out of the large highschool, Artemis claimed she made up her mind, but she wasn't reading his texts. It was making him worry.

"Why do you keep checking your phone? Is it your 'girlfriend'?" Cameron, one of Wallys friends questioned him. Wally gave him a smug look, and pointed to the contact name, which was 'Arty' with a heart next to it.

His friends laughed and Wallys brows furrowed, he was getting aggravated. "I'm not kidding! You've seen photos of her!" he argued.

"And? Shes so out of your league!" Jay chimed in, another one of Wallys close friends.

 **Meanwhile...** Once Artemis got into the cave she pulled her phone out to fond multiple unread texts from Wally. She called him to see if something was going on, as usual it didn't take long for him to answer.

"She's hot and you're... _Wally_ :" the archer raised an eyebrow at the muffled voice. Was his phone in his pocket? Were his friends talking about her?

"Even if she _was_ dating you," one of the voices began, "then shes probably using you." Artemis put the phone on speaker and set it down on the table, listening to all of Wallys friends comments.

" _And_ apparently you aren't a virgin? Who would want to do it with you?" Artemis quickly got angry as more and more insults came at Wally. She made up her mind rather quickly on what she wanted to do.

 **Later...** Wally tensed and crossed his arms ocer his chest as his friends kept laughing and pointing things out, which started to make him a bit insecure about his relationship. Did he really deserve Artemis?

Suddenly, Cameron tapped Jays shoulder and pointed to something. Wally, curious as ever, looked also. He saw as just about everyone who was outside stared at the same thing.

A woman got off a green motorcycle, she took off her helmet and Wally couldn't help put smile as he saw familiar blonde hair. She walked through the crowds of staring teens, swaying her hips back and forth.

Artemis made her way to Wally, and stopped. "That looks like-" Jay was cut off by Artemis grabbing Wallys shirt collar and pulling his toward her, kissing him with much force.

Once she pulled away from him, he was still leaning forward, before realizing that they were no longer kissing a split second after.

She gave them all an unimpressed look. "I'm Artemis, Wallys girlfriend." she stuck her hand out, but the boys were frozen, and just helplessly stared at her.

Wally put.his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Are they okay?" Artemis asked, but as she looked around, some of the other students had the same expression.

"I had an _amazing_ night last night." she said, now shifting to face him. The archer out her finger on his chest and dragged it down his stomach. She could hear one of his friends hitching their breaths.

"I expect a repeat." Wally raised an eyebrow at her before grinning.

 **Hours Later...** "So, why the change of heart?" Wally asked, taking a bite of his sandwich. Artemis smirked at him. "I heard all the things they were saying aabout you through the phone. I couldn't let them get away with it." the speedster raised his eyebrow and smiled.

"Babe, you're amazing."


End file.
